Daragon
by hm8luver
Summary: Okay so This is Basically A life with Derek Eragon story thing. I am so not finished but I will keep posting if you guys keep leaving comments


Derek: Hey Casey can you pass the Ketchup

Casey: Sure here it is(Girlie Voice)

Derek: Thank you Casey(Sarcastic cute voice)

Nora: George Honey haven't Casey and Derek been acting weird lately?

George: Hmm I haven't noticed

Nora: well I have and we need to get to the bottom of this

George: Your right Nora

Lizzie: (After and awkward silence) Anyways today I got an A+ on my Math Test isn't that great

Nora: Following Casey's foot steps

Lizzie: We'll I….

Casey: No she is not Lizzie is becoming her own individual and I would appreciate if you would tell her that!

Nora: Casey, You need to calm down

Casey: You know what maybe I do. If anyone needs me I will be in my room!!!

Nora: Maybe I should go talk to her

Derek: No I will. You never know, I might just be able to help her.

Edwin: You sure about that Dude?

Derek: (Glares at Edwin in a mean way)

Edwin: Shutting up commander…I mean Derek

Derek: Casey what's up

Casey: Us.

Derek: What did… I mean is it… Wait, what are you talking about?

Casey: I mean before our parents got married we were sort of well…attracted to each other

Derek: Attracted?( Sarcastically)

Casey: Yes, well at least I was. Weren't you

Derek: Well now that I think about it I was, everything changed when our parents got married. We can never be together Casey. That's it, that's basically all I can say to you.

Casey: I want us to be a We.

Derek: What is a…Wait you want us to be a couple.

Casey: I know you want to be a couple as well so don't even pretend.

Derek: But you know I have too pretend or else.

Casey: Or else what?

Derek: That's not important. Casey…How can I put this…I love you…

Casey: I love you…

Derek: But we can never be together Casey…and I want to be, and everything but I just…I just.

Casey: Derek out with it.

Derek: I have loved you ever since the very beginning and I always wanted you to know that but I know if I had told you earlier you would have told your mom and you would have been gone forever.

Casey: You did that for me?

Derek: Yes I did

Casey: Derek that is so…

Derek: Someone is coming

Casey: Pretend to talk about something stupid

Derek: Hocky? What's up with it (Sarcastically)

Casey: Wait I thought you loved it(Sarcasimistically)

Derek: Well I'm quitting

Casey: What?

(George walks in)

George: Yeah what?

Derek: I…gotta go

Casey: Maybe you should.

George: Yeah go wait in your room

Derek: Yes Sir

Casey: I… you know what it can wait

(George and Derek go into Derek's room)

Derek: Before you say anything remember I washed the dishes this morning so Nora wouldn't get mad at you.

George: Uhh Derek that is not the point. Some girl is changing you and I don't like it. I don't know her and I think I already hate her.

Derek: Lets just say you have met her

George: Oh yeah when

Derek: Well sort of like every day

George: Derek…Tell me now!!!

Derek: I'm in love with Casey!!!

George: WHAT!?!?!?

Derek: I know…

George: No you don't know at all. I am going to have to tell Nora.

Derek: But Dad…'

George: but nothing

Derek: Yes Sir

(George goes downstairs to talk with Nora)

Nora: So did you find out what is wrong?

George: Yeah I did and I know for a fact that you won't be happy. I know I wasn't

Nora: What happened.

George: I think Derek might actually have real feelings for Casey

Nora: Casey Who?

George: Your Casey!!!!

Nora: What say that again I thought you said my Casey. That Can't be….

George: (Glares at Nora.)

Nora: What!?!?!?!?!?!?

George: I know I know

Nora: What…wait how long have you known?

George: Well for a good five minutes

Nora: How could this have happened?

George: Nora I don't know

Nora: Wait what about Kendra? Isn't Derek still dating her?

George: Well yeah…but….Maybe we can have Kendra call Derek

Nora: That's a good Idea

George: I will make the call.

Nora: Well Hurry up while you do that I am going to go talk to Casey

(Nora walks upstairs)

Nora: Casey I need to talk to you Now

Casey: What did I do?

Nora: Oh don't even pretend with me I know that Derek has feelings for you.

Casey: How…

Nora: …But now What I need to know for my sanity do you have feelings for Derek As well?

Casey: No, Um n-no w-way.

Nora: Casey you know that you are no good at lying right?

Casey: Yes I do know that. And you know what I also know. I know that I am in love with Derek.

Nora: Casey No your not you just want to be good friends that's all.

Casey: No mom it's much more than that.

Nora: How so

Casey: Mom don't you know that it kills me to see Derek with Kendra. It's like as if Someone stuck a knife into my sad little broken Heart.

Nora: Are you sure Casey?

Casey: More sure than I have ever been in my entire life

Nora: Then there is only one Solution for all of this Nonsense.

Casey: Do I really want to hear this?

Nora: No but you are going to.

Casey: Oh Brother…_Wait, oh brother that is exactly what I'll say._

Nora: Casey Pack your stuff you are moving out.

Casey: _Maybe I just need some time…_Wait what?

Nora: You heard me. Now get your stuff and go.

Casey: Mom? Are you really kicking me out?

Nora: I am sorry to say this but, Yes Casey I am. I am sorry, but, I will not have a daughter that is in love with one of my step-sons.

Casey: Well Fine!!!! Bye! _When I walk out that door I have no Idea what I am going to do._

(Finally at the front door with her bags packed)

Derek: Wait… will I see you at school tomorrow?

Casey: Yeah Maybe. _If I make it there alive_

Derek: You will make it there alive.

Casey: (Closing the door in front of her) How did you know I said that

Derek: I heard you say it

Casey: Yeah but I said it in my mind

Derek: Then how Could I have heard you

Casey: I don't know

Nora: I think it is time for you to leave Casey

Casey: Yeah Unfortunately

George: (Whisper) Here is One-Hundred Dollars don't let your mom see.

Casey: (Whisper) Thank You

Nora: Casey Now!!

Casey: I'm Going Bye (Slamming the Front door)

Derek: Do you really think she can handle herself out there

Nora: Not a chance

George: Then why did you send her out there

Nora: To scare her. But just in case Georgey I need you to follow her to make sure she is safe.

George: Nora I can't I have a lot of Paperwork to fill out

Derek: I can do it

Nora: Now why in the world would I let you do that

Derek: Because… (sigh)….I love her and I would never let anything bad happen to her

George: I don't know Nora maybe he should do it I mean if Casey sees him She wont run away but if Casey sees me then she will and we might never see her again

Nora: I still don't feel comfortable about this whole situation

Derek: Please I…

Casey: _Help, I need help get off of me!!!_

Derek: Casey, Needs my help I need to help her now so let me please.

Nora: Wait what is wrong

Derek: I can't explain now but please let me go to help Casey Please.

Nora: fine but Hurry

Derek: I will (Slamming Front Door)

(Now Derek is on the Streets of Manhattan looking for Casey)

Derek: Casey!!!!!!!

Casey: _I'm over here Help_

Derek: Get off of her (Punches Guy)

Guy: Dude I only wanted her money (While Running Away)

Casey: How did you here me I was yelling and screaming in my mind because he was covering my mouth.

Derek: I think I can here you through your thoughts

Casey: Well let's see _Derek_ _I love you and thank you for saving me._

Derek: _I love you too and of course I would save you no matter the circumstances._

Casey: Oh my goodness we can speak through pure thoughts

Derek: That is amazing

Casey: Umm anyways speaking about circumstances how did you get out of the house.

Derek: Your mom and My Dad let me.

Casey: Derek…

Derek: Leans over and Kisses Casey

Casey: What was that for?

Derek: Like I said I love you Casey. _More that Kendra._

Casey: Like I also said as well I love you too Derek. _And yes…More than I ever did love Sam._

Derek: So where do you plan to stay tonight?

Casey: Hmm I was thinking a five star well you know BOX!!!

Derek: Funny! No you are going to stay in at least a two star Motel

Casey: Derek how could my mom kick me out

Derek: Well to tell you the truth she expects you back sometime tomorrow

Casey: So she sent you

Derek: No originally she was going to send my Dad but then I talked her out of that

Casey: Well Thank goodness _I can't imagine kissing George._

Derek: Yeah me neither

Casey: So what now?

Derek: I think I should check you in to that two star motel then

Casey: No Derek, I think we should off somewhere and like never ever, ever come back.

Derek: Where would we go?

Casey: Well you know maybe we could.

Derek: Okay Casey I love you and all but this is all way, way to much. It's starting to get Scary.

Casey: Yes I know but, then what can we do

Derek: we go back home and we convince your mom to take you back in

Casey: But doesn't she expect me to be there by tomorrow anyways

Derek: Yes but if you make it seem as if I didn't tell you that then she would feel like her weird and bizarre punishment worked…

Casey: …But in reality it just brought us closer together

Derek: Exactly. _And I'm glad_

Casey: _Me too_

Derek: Okay well we can just well…

Casey: Isn't that Kendra

Derek: Yeah it is I need to break up with her now that we are together and I know exactly how.

Kendra: Derek, Casey is that you?

Derek: Oh yeah… _Kiss me Casey now_

Casey: _Gladly_

(Casey kisses Derek Romantically in front of Kendra)

Kendra: Derek if this is your way of telling me that you want to break up I'm totally fine with that.

Casey: Huh?

Derek: Yeah what she said!

Kendra: Derek I already have a new boyfriend

Casey: Wow you seem heartbroken (Sarcastically)

Kendra: Ha, ha, ha. I always knew you guys would end up together someday

Derek: Kendra Just leave us alone

Kendra: Fine but…

Sam: Kendra what are you talking to… Casey, Derek

Derek&Casey: Hi!!!

Sam: Whoa this is a bit Bizzare

Casey: Ya think

Kendra: Hey Sam how come you didn't tell me that Casey and Derek were dating

Sam: I didn't tell you because I didn't know

Kendra: Oh yeah right

Sam: Well Maybe…

Casey: _Now that their fighting let's move_

Derek: _Right behind you Sis_

Casey: Whoa that was close.

Derek: Yeah It was and I mean who knew this small little super power could come in Handy like this.

Casey: Yeah Who Knew

Derek: Casey We have to go back home

Casey: No Derek We can't, not now. I just don't want my mom to think that I am weak and I know if we go back things will never be that same we could never be together. Well It's not like we could be together out here anyways but you know what I am saying right?

Derek: Sort of I guess But Casey you have to understand that no matter what you do. You always need to have trust in at least one person.

Casey: But I do I have a lot of trust in you I mean you saved me from that freak that was trying to steal the Money George gave me.

Derek: Yes, Yes I did but Casey you and I can't stay out here forever we just can't

Casey: Derek I know that we can't go back either

Derek: Casey I'm telling you we have to

Casey: No Derek I mean we really can't

Derek: What do you mean

Casey: It's like I'm being sent a picture of our house

Derek: What does it look like?

Casey: It's our house Derek It burned down

Derek: What!?!?!?! _This Can't Happen_

Casey: Yes Our minds

Derek: What are you talking about?

Casey: Give me your Hand.

Derek: For what?

Casey: Just do it

(Derek puts His hand out and Casey puts her hand on top of his.)

Casey: Can you see it?

Derek: Yes Unfortunately

Casey: I know but we can't go back it's too dangerous?

Derek: What about Our Family?

Casey: We can't do that and endanger ourselves

Derek: But…

Casey: Derek I am sorry I really am I mean my family is in there too you know

Derek: What now?

Casey: I don't know but we can't stay here

Derek: Where would we go?

Casey: My cousin In California

Derek: But Casey…

Casey: it's out Only choice Hurry Up

Derek: I brought my car how far do you think that can get us?

Casey: Hopefully Far enough

Derek: Casey We can't go to California

Casey: I know not tonight but… Ahh the fire It's coming towards us hurry up

Derek: How Fast can this thing go

Casey: Hopefully Faster than the speed of fire

Derek: Hold On

Casey: What do you think I am doing

Derek: _I don't think we are going to survive this_

Casey: Yes We are. Now speed up this Car Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Derek&Casey: Ahhhhh

(They stop in Michigan for a Hotel)

Derek: Casey Wake up

Casey: What's going on?

Derek: I think we just survived a terrible fire

Casey: Yeah I mean it was… (Looked Towards the television and Saw the Worst.)

(On the news)

TV News Guy: Kendra and Sam you say you might know who the prosecutors are?

Sam: Yes That is True we even Have Pictures

Kendra: We also Know for a fact that the couple is Dating

(Back in the Hotel)

Casey: Derek are you watchin' this. Can you believe it Kendra and Sam Might know who the people are.

Derek: That's great

(On the news)

Kendra: Here are their pictures.

(In her hands she hold a picture of Casey and Derek holding Hands)

(Casey and Derek sat there with their Jaws Hung wide open)

(Kendra and Sam with a solemn sad ignorant Face) (Fake of course)

Casey: _Oh that Effin Biatch! …oh umm Derek Did you hear that?_

Derek: _Yeah but who cares Sam is a Son of a Total Effin Biatch_

(Casey Laughed, she laughed the way only Derek could make her laugh)

Casey: Derek Umm, What are we going to do when our parents find out were a "we"

Derek: Casey I don't know but I do know that… _I love you_

Casey: Your going to make me cry… _I love you too_

Derek: Casey our parents.

Casey: What about our parents?

Derek: I mean is our family okay did they survive… the fire?

Casey: I don't know Derek I mean if they did survive were would they have hidden

Derek: Casey don't think like that

Casey: I don't know if I can handle all of this. I mean will we ever make it to California

Derek: Casey I don't know if we will make it at all if you know what I mean.

Casey: What do you mean?

Derek: Well you know My car isn't Exactly a Hybrid, we need to put gas in it and One hudred and sixty dollars isn't going to last long.

Casey: One Hundred and Sixty George Only gave me one hundred

Derek: I have sixty dollars if we are able to get train or plane tickets well take em no mater how bad the ride

Casey: If you say so Derek, but we need to search for plane tickets on the Internet and the Library doesn't open until 8:45 tomorrow morning. Uhh where are we going to sleep I think we are so doomed Derek we need to find a solution and quick

Derek: I couldn't agree more Casey but right now I have to Sort of make a Bed type thing in the front seat and the back seat.

Casey: Umm okay Derek I am going to go get us completely checked out of the Hotel.

Derek: No need…I mean I already checked out.

Casey: Okay so what can I do I feel kinda useless

Derek: Well you can think of a temporary job for the week because I thought about it A ticket all the way to California from Michgan is at least 110 dollars per ticket and is a 4 and a half hour ride. What If you or I get hungry you and I have to eat


End file.
